Elemental Masters
The Elemental Masters are a group of characters in ''LEGO Ninjago: Masters of Spinjitzu''. They are people who have mastered the various elements in the world of Ninjago. Originally serving as guardians to the First Spinjitzu Master, their powers have been passed down from generation to generation so that they are able to protect Ninjago from evil forces. During the first Serpentine War, the Elemental Masters formed an alliance to protect the citizens from the Serpentine. However, thanks to Chen’s manipulation, the Elemental Masters became divided and were scattered across the world for years. Ironically, it was Chen's Tournament of Elements that brought the descendants of the original masters together to form a new Elemental Alliance against the threat of the Anacondrai Cultists. List of Elemental Masters, Their Descendants, and Elements Fire Fire is one of the four main elements. Its Spinjitzu is red and orange, it corresponds with the Sword of Fire and the Fire Dragon, and is generally associated with the color red. This element allows its user to shoot fireballs, propel them upward, and melt matter like, the element of Ice. *Kai and Nya's Father **Kai Ice Ice is one of the four main elements. Its Spinjitzu is light blue and white, corresponds with the Shurikens of Ice and the Ice Dragon, and is generally associated with the color white. It can be used to freeze enemies solid, create escape routes, or extinguish fire. * First Elemental Master of Ice **Zane Lightning Lightning is one of the four main elements. It is the element of electricity — with some ties to wind as well — and it is generally associated with the color blue. Lightning has blue Spinjitzu, and corresponds with the Nunchucks of Lightning and the Lightning Dragon. It can power and sometimes overload electrical devices/systems, and electrocute enemies. *First Elemental Master of Lightning **Jay Earth Earth is one of the main four elements of Ninjago. It represents rock, dust, and other minerals of the ground. Earth's Spinjitzu is brown, it corresponds with the Scythe of Quakes and the Earth Dragon, and is associated with the colors brown, black, and occasionally green and orange. It can be used to cause earthquakes and fissures as well as immobilize enemies. *First Elemental Master of Earth **Cole Energy/Golden Power Energy is the fifth most common element in Ninjago. It is the element with the most potential, as its master is destined to become the Ultimate Spinjitzu Master. Manifesting itself as the color green, it allows the user to shoot powerful energy projections, create an energy force field, summon an energy motorcycle, and enhance the energy of objects (turning them green on occasions) and people. It's Spinjitzu is green, and corresponds with the Energy Dragon. Golden Power is related to the powers of Creation originally used by the First Spinjitzu Master. It is usually seen as an stronger form of Creation, and is thus a combination of all the common elements (Fire, Earth, Lightning, Ice, and Energy). Unlike Creation, the Golden Power is used primarily for offensive energy attacks, and making "constructs" that appear to be mostly made of energy rather than matter. Its Spinjitzu is gold, and corresponds with the Golden Dragon. Unlike Lloyd, Sensei Wu and Garmadon aren't able to use the Golden Power, as the element skipped a generation. *First Spinjitzu Master **Lloyd Garmadon Creation Creation is the opposite of Destruction. Its Spinjitzu is golden, which is the color it corresponds to. The abilities of the user is unknown, since its only appearance on the show was in the form of Spinjitzu. *Wu Destruction Destruction is the opposite of Creation. Its Spinjitzu is purple, which is the color it corresponds to. The abilities of the user is unknown, since its only appearance on the show was in the form of Spinjitzu. * Garmadon Darkness Darkness is the opposite of Golden Power. It represents evil and shadow, corresponds with the Overlord and the Island of Darkness, and is associated with the color black. It allows the user to control/manipulate darkness (shadow), to shoot powerful purple blasts, and to create a field of absolute darkness. A form of it made up the Great Devourer's venom, which then coursed through Garmadon's veins, making him evil. * The Overlord * Garmadon (formerly) Metal Metal is a secondary element in the world of Ninjago. The user can use it to become entirely metal, increasing their resistance to attacks and elemental powers. It also increases the power of their attacks when in their metal form. * First Elemental Master of Metal ** Karlof Light Light is a secondary element in Ninjago. It can be used defensively by turning the user invisible. In this temporary form, the user is invulnerable to attacks and can evade attacks easily. It can be revealed with dust. * First Elemental Master of Light ** Paleman Speed Speed is a secondary element in the world of Ninjago. It is used to go to extreme speeds, surpassing the fastest things in the world. This element also allows the user to evade attacks very easily and to land blows of their own with frightening efficiency. * First Elemental Master of Speed ** Griffin Turner Smoke Smoke is a secondary element in the world of Ninjago. It is used to evade attacks and obstacles. If it is an enemy, the user can counterattack with a flurry of attacks. It can also be used to teleport around confusing the enemy. * First Elemental Master of Smoke ** Ash Mind Mind is a secondary element in the world of Ninjago. It allows the user to read other people's minds and predict their next moves, useful for evading attacks. It can also be used offensively to give the enemy a headache. * First Elemental Master of Mind ** Neuro Gravity Gravity is a secondary element in the world of Ninjago. It allows the user to levitate in the air, as well as move objects and people around in it. This can be used to counter projectiles, by manipulating gravity so they fly back to the caster/shooter. * First Elemental Master of Gravity ** Gravis Nature Nature is one of the secondary elements used in Ninjago. It allows the user to create plants for trapping enemies or make a route to escape. It can also be used to defend yourself by creating a plant to block a projectile shot at you. It is also related to the Elemental Power of Earth. * First Elemental Master of Nature ** Bolobo Sound Sound is one of the secondary elements used in Ninjago. It allows its user to create sound beams to attack a direction they aim at. This can also be used to create many noises and to manipulate your voice to sound like others. *First Elemental Master of Sound **Jacob Pevsner Poison Poison is one of the secondary elements used in Ninjago. It is used to create posion and toxic clouds with special effects like Serpentine venom. The toxic clouds enable the user to poison the enemy as well. *First Elemental Master of Poison **Tox Shadow Shadow is a secondary, dark element used in Ninjago. It allows its user to become a shadow, and to create more shadows of yourself ready to attack the enemy. It can also be used to teleport via shadows. This element is related to the elements Darkness and Destruction. Lord Garmadon was able to use shadow, probably for being turned evil by the Great Devourer's venom. *First Elemental Master of Shadow ** Shade * Lord Garmadon (Formerly) Form Form is one of the secondary elemental powers used in Ninjago. It allows the user to shape-shift into another human form. This allows the user to become a friend of the enemy, and is useful for sneaking into places to go undercover. *First Elemental Master of Form **Chamille Amber Amber is a secondary elemental power used in Ninjago. The user can copy any Elemental Master's power. This allows the user to control every element, which would be useful for combat and stealth. *Skylor's Mother **Skylor Water Water is a secondary element in Ninjago. Despite the fact that Lar isn't in the cartoon, thus hasn't been seen using it, the Elemental Master of Water was spotted using it in a flashback. It gives the user powers of hydrokinesis. *Kai and Nya's Mother **Nya **Lar (non-canon) Wind Wind is a secondary element in Ninjago. It is related to Lightning. It can grant the power of aerokinesis, enabling flight and control over winds, as well as creating strong wind gusts. *First Elemental Master of Wind **Morro **Jay (briefly) Trivia *Every Elemental Master (except for Skylor, Nya, and Lar) has managed to summon an Elemental Dragon. Jacob is the only one who has not used it onscreen. *It is unknown how Zane is an Elemental Master, being a Nindroid without any biological connections to a previous Elemental Master. Gallery CP366.png|The Elemental Masters at the tournament. ElementalAlience.png|The original Elemental Masters being lead by Garmadon and Wu. Ninjago - Elemental Masters.jpg| The Elemental Masters (minus Zane and Morro) in promotional artwork ElementalDragons.png Category:Ninjago: The Tournament of Elements Category:Fire Category:Ice Category:Lightning Category:Earth Category:Golden Power Category:Energy Category:Light Category:Speed Category:Smoke Category:Shadow Category:Amber Category:Form Category:Poison Category:Sound Category:Water Category:Wind Category:Gravity Category:Mind Category:Nature Category:Metal Category:Darkness Category:Destruction Category:2015 Category:2011 Category:2012 Category:2013 Category:2014 Category:Creation